War In the Bedroom
by Serendipity545
Summary: Jackson/Taylor. Songfic one shot. Rated M for a reason. Edited and Revised. The only mark of the war that remains is the ever-present hiss of the shower.


Alright, this song was referred to me by a friend. I listened, and I loved it. The only problem? It's stuck in my head now. So maybe if I get this one shot out, it will finally go away.

I AM WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW!! This is pure lemon. Yes, I normally don't write this, and yes, it's mature. It has a _shadow_ of a plot. Don't like, don't read, and most assuredly do not review with the intention to flame me. I do appreciate reviews, but I'm writing this one shot for me. Sorry for the gruff tone, but I've just run a mile and a half. My legs are killing me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own F29DWN or War In Your Bedroom by A Change of Pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

War In Your Bedroom

_The bathroom's fogging up with our heartbeats, sweat for me_

The slam of the heavy hotel door makes Taylor jump slightly. Her feet slip out slightly from under her as she grabs the shower curtain. Luckily, she doesn't go down all of the way as she manages to grab the shower handle, pulling herself as she unintentionally pushes the handle in the 'hot' direction.

As this is a semi-nice hotel, the water gets HOT. As she carefully steps out of the spray that would melt the skin off of her if it could, she is startled by the jiggling doorknob of the bathroom. Before she can grab a towel, the door is opening, and he is barging in.

"Taylor? Are you okay? I heard a thump and thought..." Jackson trails off as he sees his girlfriend standing, erm, naked, in a very steamy bathroom. Her long strawberry blond hair is plastered to her face, framing it prettily. She trembles from the cold air that swooshes into the tiny bathroom from the open door. He finds his eyes traveling downward. So she is a natural blonde. He immediately realizes what he's doing, and his eyes snap back up. Way, way up. He's not even taking chances with looking at her eyes. Directly above her head, at the towel rack that is the only safe place left to him. He swallows deeply and stands there, waiting for her to shriek or grab a towel to cover herself. Not that he wants her to cover herself up. Wait, yes he did.

They have been dating for two years, touring with the other 'crashee's' from the island. Jackson had given Melissa a shot, but it just never clicked. Yes, she cared for him in a way that blew him away, but it always felt like he was trying to boost her self-confidence. Which made him feel more like a brother than a boyfriend. Needless to say, things were strained on this tour, where they all gave lectures on their experience. Personally, Jackson did it for the money. Taylor did it because she was secretly afraid that he'd find someone better for him if she didn't go. But all she said was that it was good publicity, and eventually, there would be a movie about them, so she had to put her face out there.

He had just come back from one of those lectures, spouting some crap about ecology. Funny, that's what the trip was supposed to be about anyway. One of the guys in the lecture had made a pass at him, and when Jackson had let him down gently, he later found out that the boy did it on a dare. So he slammed the door as he stalked back into their shared suite.

Now, they'd been dating for two years, but despite Jackson's rep as a 'bad boy', he was still a virgin, and so was Taylor. They were both comfortable with where they were in their relationship, and have yet to get really physical. Not that either of them would _object_ to getting more physical. She continues to tremble, and he continues to wait for the inevitable freak out of epic proportions. Her voice is quiet as she crosses her arms over her chest, the gentle hiss of the shower nearly drowning it out,

"Shut the door Cody, it's cold in here," Still keeping his eyes glued to the towel rack, no matter how much he'd love to be staring at another rack of sorts, he backtracks until he hears the click of a lock snapping shut. Oh wait, wasn't he supposed to be on the other side of the door? Without the air circulating, the bathroom quickly becomes steamy and as foggy as his mind is getting.

Taylor finally reaches up and grabs a towel from the towel rack. This gives Jackson ample opportunity to glance at her hand, down to her backside, which was extremely fine, if he said so himself. He bites down on his tongue, nearly drawing blood, to distract him from any other thoughts about her absolutely divine flesh.

Taylor hears the _snick_ of the door closing, but still feels Jackson staring at her. Biting her lip as she grabs a towel, standing up on her tip-toes, she decides to turn the embarrassment she feels into something more productive. Cody is always the perfect gentleman in their relationship, she muses before grinning wickedly, so let's see how he reacts to _this_.

His eyes become slightly hooded as Taylor hops up onto the bathroom counter, still wrapped in her towel, legs swinging seductively. It's getting really hard to stay focused, even with her having a towel on. She starts to brush her hair, and she smiles at him. His throat gets a little drier. It's the same smile she gave him when she wheedled them into second base.

_I watch your nails scraping down the back of my neck_

_I've got a burning in my chest - its calling for your thighs_

_This is me and you, you and me for the first time_

"Come over here Cody, it's not like you're leaving anytime soon," she commands. He straightens off the door and pulls at the collar of his shirt. He slides back into the dominance game that one of them always starts. He thinks he manages to form a smirk without letting drool escape,

"Really? I'm not? And why exactly am I not leaving?" Alright, so he might not be at the top of his game right now. But the room was getting hotter, and she was purposely brushing her hair to expose the hickey on her neck he had given her last night. He bites his lip to suppress a groan as he heads towards her, taking hesitant steps over the slippery tile.

She puts down the brush and pouts, "Because if you leave, you won't get a kiss, will you?" He exhales. Just a kiss. He can handle that. He happily leans in as she cups her hands around the back of his neck, one playing with the curls in his hair, the other tracing patterns down his neck. He groans, leaning into the kiss more. His eyes flicker open and sees them kissing as vague forms in the steamed up mirror.

His shirt is clinging like glue to his chest, and it's not just the steam in here making him hot. Her towel is barely clinging to her at this point, and she is satisfied with her teasing of him. Just as she's about to pull back, she is surprised by him.

He finally figures out her game and ups the ante. He lifts his hands off of the cool marble and slides them onto her thighs, rubbing circles. He tears himself away from her succulent lips and moves onto her delicious neck. She doesn't stop him, and he is surprised, but takes advantage of the angle of her neck. She sighs into him as he goes closer and closer to where she needs him, and relinquishes control to him. It's getting hard to breathe. He slides his hands, caressing, up and around, grabbing her ass. At _that_, she starts at and whimpers. His breath is hotter than even the bathroom in her ear,

"Wrap your legs around me," She complies, and the towel falls completely off, and into a heap on the floor. He carries her as she plants little kisses on the underside of his jaw, one of his many weak spots. They play tonsil hockey with her pressed against the door until he can turn the handle and put her onto the queen bed. Jackson's makeshift couch-bed becomes a hamper for his clothing.

As they continue to strip and tease and shock, they both wonder,

Are we really, finally, doing this?

_I've been waiting, you've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about_

_It's a war in your bedroom baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh my darling_

_We've got no time to hesitate_

They caress and fondle and struggle for power. Jackson might pin her down, but she would find some weak spot on him and exploit it until she can wiggle out as he gasps. She straddles him and he touches her in all of the places that he would never dare touch if she hadn't just done the same to him. She becomes a giant pile of nerve endings, each touch that much more heightened by the last. Once she melts into his chest, he grabs her waist and flips her back over, starting the cycle all over again.

He loves the sound she makes as he finds her sweet spots. He starts whispering in her ear as he touches her breasts, her legs, as he grazes her lower stomach, and lightly ghosts over even lower. He tells her how she feels against his skin, how much he wants, no, needs her. How he really wants to touch her right now, and tomorrow, and all night long. She lets out little cries, the kind that feed the fire he feels building in his abdomen, and with one particular raunchy comment, she lets out a cross between a feral moan and a scream.

Something about this moment, here in this tiny hotel room on this bed as she gazes up at him, her damp hair fanned out beneath her, her swollen lips looking perfect, and his erratic heartbeat unleashes the animals they are deep inside.

_I've got a picture perfect memory under the covers_

_I'll say exactly what you want to hear, I'll make you scream_

_There's not a drop of your innocence when you shiver_

_Don't go love, stay all night, now you're mine_

He lowers his head to her chest, nuzzling it. He lavishes it with attention, and she squirms and cries and arches her back. Her tiny hands fist the sheets, pulling it up and ruining the job the maid did. She trembles and shivers as his hands go back to circling her thighs as he suckles on her. With the last threads of coherence, she slides her fingers down to her throbbing center, trying to find some release as she pumps in and out. She needs to end this torture of being almost there, but not quite. She mewls as he snatches the fingers from her core, leaving her empty.

He takes him mouth off of her left breast lazily and smirks as he sucks on her finger.

"That's my job tonight," She collapses back against the pillow, arching her back into the air. Then she grabs his face, yanking him down so he feels the entire length of her body as she plunders his mouth. With daring hands, she fondles him, rubbing, and caressing, feeling the hardness grow with each pass of her hands. He is utterly at her mercy, unable to do more than watch the world grow dark and nuzzle the left side of her neck.

_I've been waiting, you've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about_

_It's a war in your bedroom baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh my darling_

_We've got no time to hesitate_

Neither willing to be the first to concede that they needed the release, they egg each other on until, in one swift movement, he's on top of her, and his shaft is right by her entrance. They stare at each other as Taylor runs her tongue over her teeth. She nods, giving him the permission that he so desperately needed. He strains to hold himself back as he thrusts into her slowly. She arches an inch for a fraction of a section before she cries out for more. Jackson plants kisses all over her shoulders as he thrusts and she responds. She clutches at the sheets before pulling him up by his hair for another kiss. It's rough, but at this point, they're both beyond anything other than the pleasure they feel washing over them.

_Sex is everywhere (sex is everywhere)_

_It's you and me_

_It's you to me _

Taylor manages to remember to inhale, and nearly loses it as she smells their combined arousal. It's potent and intoxicating, and everywhere, just like him. It _was _him. The last thought before she spasms with release is just how beautiful this is with him.

_It's a war in your bedroom…_

_It's a war in your bedroom…_

Even as the orgasms rock through them, the struggle for dominance goes on. She kisses him with ferocity, and he pumps into her with savageness.

Eventually the orgasms fade, and Jackson lies spent in her arms. They stay like that for hours, him nuzzling just above the valley of her breasts, and her gazing down at him as she strokes the back of his neck, playing with the curls of his hair.

The only mark of the war that remains is the ever-present hiss of the shower.

_It's a war in your bedroom baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh my darling_

_We've got no time to hesitate..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Well, that's it. It's actually out of my head now. I'd appreciate positive reviews, or grammatically based constructive criticism. This is my first songfic, how'd I do? Serendipity545.

6/15/08 I've edited the bits that Carded and Lemonlime have commented on. Unfortunately, I don't know how to rewrite it to not sound like a virgin wrote it, so if either of them were to PM me with advice, it would be greatly appreciated. Serendipity545


End file.
